True Love
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Saat akan mengikuti kontes., tiba-tiba mereka bertemu. kenyataan yang berbuah kepahitan harus diterima oleh kedua gadis itu. lelaki itupun harus tetap berjuang agar gadis yang disukai menyadari perasaannya. RnR please


**YOO! AUTHOR GEBLEK INI AKAN MENEMANI ANDA DI SINI! Di POKEMON! Hahaha! Sebelumnya maaf kalau gaje., terus maaf kalau.. kalau.. banyak kesalahan. Maaf kalau ceritanya kepanjangan. Maaf kalau ceritanya ribet. Maaf kalau ga bermutu., dan maaf kalau saya terlalu keren (?). okeeeh selamar menikmati!**

**STOP **

**PLEASE!**

**READ! **

**Heheheehehe**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Pokemon bukan punya saya!**

**Pairing : kalo baca pasti tahu~! Pokoknya ada Misty!**

**Warning : cerita ini sangat panjanga (bagi saya) dan tidak saya jadikan perchapter karena lupa. Lalu.. CERITA INI AMAT KAYA SINETRON (sebenernya ga juga sih)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**True Love**

**.**

**.**

"Satoshi.., Satoshi!" teriak seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat. Ia berlari menuju seorang lelaki berambut hitam memakai topi dengan seokor Pikachu dipundaknya.

"Ah! May!" teriak lelaki bernama Satoshi/Ash itu.

"Apa kabar Satoshi?" tanya gadis bernama May/Haruka itu.

"Baik.,"jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mana Hikari?" tanya Ma.

"Sedang dikamar mandi., kau ikut kontes pokemon juga?" tanya Satoshi.

"Iya! Kali ini.. aku tak akan kalah!" jawab May optimis.

"Hemm.., baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Satoshi sambil mengelus rambut May.

Wajah May memerah.. rasanya ia begitu merindukan hari-hari petualangannya bersama Satoshi.

"Mana Max?" tanya Satoshi.

"Dia dirumah nenek.., kebetulan rumah nenekku dikota sebelah. Ayah dan ibuku juga dirumah nenek," jawab May santai.

"Wah.., aku kangen sama Max, ayahmu, ibumu, dan juga kau! May!" ucap Satoshi dengan wajah polos.

Sekali lagi.. wajah May memerah.

"SATOSHI! MAY!" teriak seorang gadis berambut dark blue panjang.

"Eh? HIKARI!" teriak May sambil memeluk Hikari/Dawn.

"Apa kabar.. Haruka-Chan?" ucap Hikari.

"Hahahaha nama kita sangat mirip., Cuma beda sedikit huruf doang!" ucap May sambil tertawa.

"Beda dikit apanya? Hahahaha," tawa Hikari riang.

"Eh.., gimana kalau kita kembali ke Lobby saja?" tawar Satoshi yang sudah capek berdiri.

"Ayo!" ucap May menggandeng Hikari dan Satoshi.

.

"Aneh harusnya Takeshi ada disini.," ucap Satoshi sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Mungkin ke kamar mandi?" ucap Hikari sambil memandang Piplupnya.

"Mungkin bertemu gadis cantik?" ucap May sambil memandang Torchicnya.

"Ya sudah.. kita tunggu saja beberapa menit," ucap Satoshi sambil duduk disofa lobby.

May dan Hikari asyik berbincang-bincang.. sedang Satoshi dan Pikachu sedang asyik tertidur. Mungkin mereka kecapekan mengingat mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menuju tempat ini, tempat Hikari akan mengikuti kontes pokemon. Lebih tepatnya di kota Asahara, gedung Sahara (*ngasal).

"Jangan pergi..." ucap Satoshi yang mengigau.

"Pika.. Pika.." diikuti dengan igauan Pikachu.

May dan Hikari diam. Lalu saling menatap..

"Kau dengar tadi May?" tanya Hikari.

"Aku dengar dengan jelas Dawn," jawab May.

"Satoshi.., bermimpi apa ya kira-kira?" tanya Hikari penasaran.

"Entahlah.. baru kali ini aku melihat dia mengigau," ucap May.

"Eeng..," Satoshi terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu melihat sekeliling. Ia melihat May dan Hikari sedang menyeringai puas. Bulu kuduk Satoshi mulai berdiri. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya malu setengah mati terjadi.

"Satoshi!" ucap May dan Hikari berbarengan.

"A..aapa?" tanya Satoshi sedikit takut.

"Tadi kau mimpi apa?" tanya May dan Hikari bersamaan.

"Mimpi?" ucap Satoshi. Lalu ia berfikir sejenak dan.. wajahnya merah padam.

"HUWAAA Wajahmu memerah!" ucap kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

"Wa.. Wajahku tidak memerah!" ucap Satoshi mengelak.

"Mimpi apa sih?" tanya May penasaran.

"GA MIMPI!" ucap Satoshi.

"Kalau gituh.., apakah ada perempuan yang kau suka?" tanya Hikari secara tiba-tiba.

"Iya! Ada atau tidak? Yes or No?" tanya May berapi-api.

"..." Satoshi diam.

"Satoshi..," ucap kedua gadis itu.

"..." Satoshi tetap diam.

"Satoshi!" ucap kedua gadis itu setengah membentak.

"..." Satoshi tetap diam.

"SATOSHI!" ucap kedua gadis itu berteriak karena mulai emosi.

"SATOSHI! Jawab dong!" bentak May sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Satoshi.

"Iya! Iya! Aku jawab!" ucap Satoshi pasrah.

"Lalu.., apa jawabannya?" tanya Hikari sambil memeluk Piplup.

"Ada.," ucap Satoshi pelan.

"ADA GADIS YANG KAU SUKA? SIAPA?" tanya mereka berdua kaget.

Satoshi diam dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Hikari dan May.. hanya bisa terkaget-kaget dan bertanya-tanya 'Siapa gadis yang Satoshi sukai?'.

"Orangnya.., baik, ramah, suka seenaknya sendiri, perhatian, emosian, suka marah-marah, lalu.. dia penyelamatku," ucap Satoshi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Hikari.

"Ah., aku rasa kalau soal nama itu rahasia. Hehehe," ucap Satoshi sambil tertawa.

"Satoshi.. berada dimana dia sekarang?" tanya May. May berharap kalau orang yang disukai Satoshi itu adalah ia. Apabila Hikari.. ia masih bisa rela. Ternyata Hikaripun berpikir sama.. ia berharap ia menjadi orang yang disukai Satoshi. Karena semua kriteria yang diberikan Satoshi cocok dengannya.. namun andaikata May yang disukai Satoshi, Hikari akan mengalah.

"Aku tak tahu dia dimana.. tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Walau hanya sekali," ucap Satoshi sambil menatap Pikachu.

"Jadi..," ucap May dan Hikari bersamaan dan saling menatap.. 'jadi bukan diantara kami berdua?' pikir mereka.

"Dia juga saksi saat aku pertama kali bertemu Pikachu..," ucap Satoshi.

"Eh?" ucap May kurang mengerti.

"Pi.., PIKA!" teriak Pikachu yang tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya.

Pikachu berlari meninggalkan Satoshi, May dan Hikari. Satoshi mengejar Pikachu.. namun sayang ia kehilangan jejak. Satoshi kembali ke tempat May dan Hikari dengan wajah lesu. May dan Hikari yang melihat Satoshi kembali tanpa Pikachu juga ikut sedih. Satoshi duduk dan menunduk sedih. Mereka diam beberapa saat hingga...

"PIKACHU!~" terdengar suara Pikachu.

Satoshi , May , dan Hikari yang tadi menunduk langsung terangkat. Mereka mencari-cari dari mana asal suara itu. Dan.. asalnya dari..

"Kasumi?"

"YO! Ash!"

Ya.., Misty/Kasumi. Sahabat Satoshi dan juga teman petualang Satoshi dulu. Gadis cantik berambut oranye dikuncir satu.

"PIKA~CHU!" teriak Pikachu sambil melompat kearah Satoshi dari pundak Misty.

Semua kaget.., melihat Misty datang membawa Pikachu dipundaknya. Misty mengambil topi Satoshi lalu mengenakannya seperti Sastoshi sambil membuka ikat rambutnya.

"PIKA~!" teriak Pikachu sambil melompat kepundak Misty lagi.

"Yey! Gimana Ash? Mirip denganmu tidak?" tanya Misty pada Satoshi.

"Mirip! Sampai-sampai Pikachu ada dipundakmu juga," ucap Satoshi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahahahah maaf.., maaf., ini. Pikachu., ayo kasian Satoshi," ucap Misty sambil menaruh topi Satoshi dikepala Satoshi dan menurunkan Pikachu dari pundaknya.

"Ah! Hai Haruka! Hikari!" ucap Misty melambaikan tangan kearah May dan Hikari.

"Eh.., Hai," ucap May dan Hikari bingung.

"Kalian lupa denganku? Kejamnya..., aku Misty! Atau Kasumi! Masa kau lupa?" ucap Misty sambil memegang tangan May dan Hikari.

"Ah! Kau Misty! Maaf kami lupa," ucap Hikari.

"Panggil aku May saja!" ucap May sambil tersenyum.

"OKEH! MAY dan HIKARI!" ucap Misty mantap.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya May.

"Untuk mengantar orang ini.," ucap Misty sambil menunjuk kearah lantai.

May,Hikari,dan Satoshi melihat kelantai. Betapa kagetnya mereka menemuka Takeshi/Brock sedang terkapar lemas tak berdaya.

"Tadi aku melihat dia merayu wanita.. langsung kupukul saja tapi pukulanku bersamaan dengan pukulan Croagunk., jadinya begini deh," ucap Misty santai.

"Kau tidak berubah.., Misty," ucap Satoshi sambil menatap Misty.

"Sudah pasti., mana mungkin aku berubah," ucap Misty sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Misty memeluk Satoshi. May dan Hikari diam membatu. Muka Satoshi memerah..

"Ke.. kenapa?" ucap Satoshi bingung.

"Ya sudah pasti karena kangen dong!" ucap Misty melepaskan pelukannya.

Lalu Misty memeluk May dan Hikari juga. Setelah selesai memeluk semuanya.. Misty memeluk Pikachu. Pikachu tampak begitu rindu dipeluk oleh Misty.. wajah Pikachu tampak sangat nyaman.

"Oh ya! Lihat ini!" ucap Misty sambil mengambil bola monsternya sambil tetap memeluk Pikachu.

Dan.., keluarlah seorang Vaporeon berwarna biru yang cantik.., sudah pasti bertipe air.

"WAH! Vaporeon! Cantiknya~" ucap May.

"Hehehe.. habis aku suka sejak pertama kali bertemu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menjadikannya milikku!" ucap Misty riang.

"Khas Misty," ucap Satoshi.

"Ayo kita kehalaman belakang! Ada yang ingin kutunjukan pada kalian! Ash bawa Brock!" perintah Misty sambil melihat kearah Takeshi.

.

Setelah dihalaman belakang Misty mengeluarkan empat pokemon lagi.., Starmie, Marill, Goldeen, dan Gyarados. Veporeon yang dari tadi ada dipundak Misty.. perlahan turun mengikuti arah lengan Misty. Semua pokemon yang dikeluarkan Misty bertipe air.

"Wah! Pokemon apa ini?" tanya Hikari saat melihat Starmie.

"Itu Starmie.., Goldeen kembalilah! Nah., ini pokemon yang akan aku pakai di kontes pokemon," ucap Misty sambil tersenyum.

"APA?" teriak May, Hikari, dan Satoshi kaget.

"Iya., sekarang aku ingin liat Pokemon kalian untuk kontes pokemon.. yang ga pasti juga ga papa.. karena mungkin saja ada perubahankan?" ucap Misty tersenyum riang.

"Hem, baiklah.. keluarlah!" ucap May mengeluarkan 5 pokemonnnya..yaitu Blaziken, Torchic, Eevee, Beautiflly, Squirtle, dan Bulbasaur.

"A., aku juga!" ucap Hikari tak mau kalah sambil mengeluarkan 5 pokemonnya yaitu Piplup, Glaceon, Pachirisu, Buneary, dan Mamoswine.

Misty diam dan..

"KYA! GLACEON! EEVEE! Lalu Bulbasaur dan Squirtle! Terus-terus.. Beautiflly yang cantik! Torchik, Piplup, Pachirisu, dan Buneary yang imut~! Terus terus Blaziken dan Mamoswine yang kelihatan sangat kuat.." ucap Misty terkagum-kagum.

Glaceon dan Eevee mendekati Misty dan mereka mengelus-ngelus kaki Misty. Misty duduk dirumput itu.. ia membiarkan Glaceon, Eevee, dan Veporeon tidur dipahanya. Hikari dan May hanya bisa kagum.

"Mereka sangat lucu! Aku tergila-gila pada pokemon-pokemon lucu!" ucap Misty riang.

"Aku mengantar Takeshi ke hotel dulu ya! Sepertinya dia sudah tewas.," ucap Satoshi sambil meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu.

Setelah Satoshi pergi.. Mereka mulai bercakap-cakap.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau datang dari mana Misty?" tanya May sambil duduk disamping Misty.

"Aku datang dari kota Mizu (*ngasal).. mengambil pokemon yang kutitipkan semua pokemon airku kutitipkan di temanku.., nanti aku akan menitipkan semua pokemon yang kubawa sekarang dan mengambil semua pokemon airku!," ucap Misty sambil mengelus-elus Veporeon.

"Waah! Orang tua dan adikku juga ada disana! Sedang berlibur!" ucap May riang.

"Kau kesini naik apa?" tanya Hikari penasaran.

"Hem.., keluarlah!" ucap Misty sambil mengeluarkan pokemon.

Keluarlah sesosok Pokemon seperti kuda dengan berbulu api. Pokemon bernama Rapidash itu sangat memukau May dan Hikari. Warna mata merah Rapidash sangat cantik dan indah.

"Kau menaiki ini? Bukankah pokemonmu bertipe air?" tanya Hikari.

"Memang., tapikan aku sudah bilang aku tergila-gila pada pokemon lucu. Nah., aku juga tergila-gila pada Rapidash.. lagian, ini cukup menguntungkanku kok!" ucap Misty.

"Hebat.., pokemon ini namanya Rapidash?" tanya May.

"Iya! Kau belum pernah liat?" tanya Misty.

"Iya! Belum pernah liat! Sungguh keren!" ucap May kagum.

"Kau mau lihat yang lain?" tawar Misty.

"MAU!" ucap May dan Hikari kompak.

"Tapi satu-satu ya~" ucap Misty sambil berkedip.

"BAIK!" ucap May dan Hikari menurut.

"kembalilah., lalu keluarlah!" ucap Misty mengembalikan Starmie, Marill, Goldeen, dan Gyaradosnya. Lalu mengeluarkan 3 pokemon.. yaitu Vulpix , Absol, dan Articuno. Lagi-lagi pokemon-pokemon milik Misty memukau mata.

"Kenapa kau bisa punya banyak pokemon?" tanya May.

"Itu karena aku berpetualang sendirian.. aku memutuskan untuk membawa banyak pokemon agar ramai!" ucap Misty santai.

"Heem Vulpix yang lucu! Kau punya apa lagi?" tanya Hikari.

"Kembalilah.., keluarlah!" ucap Misty sambil mengembalikan Vulpix, Articuno, Absol, dan Rapidash ke bola monster. Lalu mengeluarkan 3 pokemon lagi.. yaitu Swablu, Bulbasaur, dan Pichu.

"KYAA! PICHU!" teriak Hikari.

"Hahaha aku butuh tipe Listrik untuk berkemah.. hehehe," tawa Misty.

"Heem sungguh hebat kau Misty!" puji May.

"Terimakasih May-Chan," ucap Misty sambil tersenyum.

"Apa adal agi?" tanya Hikari penasaran.

"Ada.. Kembalilah! Keluarlah!" ucap Misty mengembalikan 4 pokemon itu dan mengeluarkan 2 pokemonnya... antara lain.,psyduck , dan Togepi.

"Nah., ini yang terakhir.. yang lainnya masih kutitipkan. Karena kalau mereka melihatku latihan.. pasti bakalan ribut," ucap Misty santai sambil memeluk Togepinya.

"Waah Togepi yang lucu~!" ucap May.

"Hehehe.." tawa Misty.

"Nah kembalilah Psyduck!" ucap May.

"Ano.. sejak kapan kau kenal Satoshi?" tanya Hikari sambil menatap Misty.

"Eh? Heeem... bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan dulu awal perjumpaanmu dengan Satoshi? Aku cerita yang terakhir aja! Soalnya ceritaku panjang.. hehehe," ucap Misty sambil mengeluarkan Veporeon dan Vulpix dari bola monsternya.

"Hem.. baiklah., aku bertemu dia saat aku sedang mangambil Piplup.. karena aku ingin jadi training pokemon!.. lalu., aku lupa hehehe kejadian itu sudah sangat lama tapi.." ucap Hikari menggantung.

"Tapi apa?" tanya May yang ikut penasaran.

"Tapi.. bersama Satoshi rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Rasanya banyak hal ajaib yang datang berturut-turut.. menyenangkan. Aku jadi tak mau berpisah dengan Satoshi dan Takeshi," ucap Hikari sambil memandang Piplupnya.

"Aku mengerti hal itu..," ucap Misty dan May.

"Lalu kalau kau May?" tanya Misty.

"Kalau aku..mungkin saat aku sedang bersama adikku dia datang.. menantang bertarung dan sebagainya. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ikut bersamanya., hehehehe," ucap May sambil tersenyum.

"Nah., bagaimana kisahmu Misty?" tanya Hikari.

"Aku.., aku sedang memancing didanau. Tiba-tiba pancinganku bergerak.. saat aku tarik ternyata keluarlah Satoshi dan Pikachu dari dalam air danau. Aku melihat Pikachu yang mungkin.. sekarat? Aku langsung menyuruh Satoshi membawa Pikachu ke Hospital Pokemon yang ada di tempat itu.," ucap Misty sambil memeluk Togepinya. Veporeon dan Vulpix langsung mendekati Misty.

"Wah.. hebatnya.. lalu bagaimana rasanya berpisah dengan Satoshi?" tanya Hikari penasaran.

"Sedih pastinya., tapi karena aku bersama dengan adikku.. jadi bisa kutahan rasa sedih itu," ucap May tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau aku.. aku, Assh,dan Brock mengambil jalan yang berbeda.. lalu saat kami sudah mengambil jalan kami masing-masing aku dan Brock kembali ke tempat kami tadi berkumpul. Saat itu aku melihat Ash yang sedang menunduk sedih.. ia mengucapkan terimakasih padaku dan Brock. Saat itu aku bingung dan langsung bertanya 'kenapa?'. Dia kaget melihatku dan Brock ada disitu.. Brock bilang ada makanan untuk Ash yang lupa ia berikan.. dan aku ingin membungkus makanan itu dengan saputanganku. Saat itu Ash langsung mengambil makanan itu dan pergi menuju jalan yang ia pilih.," ucap Misty sambil menatap langit.

"Sedihnya., tunggu Ash itu siapa? Lalu Brock siapa?" tanya Hikari dilanjutkan dengan anggukan May.

"Ash itu nama Satoshi waktu dulu.., sedangkan Brock adalah nama Takeshi waktu dulu," ucap Misty.

"Ohw! Aku tak menyangka Satoshi akan seperti itu.." ucap May pelan.

"Aku sempat bertanya 'apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?' lalu Satoshi menjawab 'pasti.,' disitu aku sangat senang," ucap Misty.

"Romantis.." ucap Hikari.

"Apa kalian suka Satoshi?" tanya Misty sambil menatap May dan Hikari.

Wajah May dan Hikari memerah dan mereka saling bertatapan. Mereka langsung memegangi pipi mereka diikuti dengan tawa Misty. May langsung menatap Misty..

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?" tanya May.

"Karena.. setiap bersama Satoshi kalian terasa sangat berbeda, sudah nyatakan belum?" tanya Misty sambil menatap May dan Hikari dengan tatapan jahil.

"BE.. belum!" ucap Hikari yang salah tingkah sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Berarti kau suka Satoshi dong?" tanya Misty sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Eh, ah.. ano.. bu.. bukannya.. be.."

"Sudah Hikari.. lebih baik kau nyatakan sekarang. Dari pada nanti-nanti..," ucap Misty sambil mengelus-elus rambut Hikari.

"Tapi., Satoshi sudah punya orang yang disuka," ucap May sambil menunduk sedih.

"Siapa orang itu? Salah satu dari kalian?" tanya Misty sambil memberi Veporeon dan Vulpix makanan.

"Bukan.., bukan kami," ucap Hikari.

"APA? LA.. Lalu siapa?" teriak Misty kaget.

"Katanya gadis yang ia suka sedang berada jauh., ia tak tahu gadis itu dimana. Lalu katanya gadis itu periang, baik, ramah, suka seenaknya sendiri, perhatian, emosian, suka marah-marah, dan juga penyelamat Satoshi," ucap May sambil memeluk Torchicnya.

"Itukan KALIAN banget.., lalu apa lagi kata.."

"KASUMI! MAY! HIKARI! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" teriak lelaki bertopi yang berlari kearah mereka bertiga.

"Okeh., kita lanjutkan nanti ya.. lalu lebih baik kalian nyatakan sekarang soalnya lencana yang ia harus dapatkan tinggal 1 lagi kan? Kalau sudah terkumpul semua kalian akan berpisah lagi dengannya," ucap Misty sambil mengelus-elus rambut May dan Hikari.

May dan Hikari merasakan... sosok kakak perempuan didalam diri Misty. Elusan dari tangan Misty benar-benar terasa hangat dan nyaman. May dan Hikari langsung memeluk Misty dan menangis. Menangis karena kesedihan cinta yang tak terbalas. Misty membalas pelukan mereka. Satoshi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa bengong dan bingung. Misty hanya mengedipkan mata kepada Satoshi yang berarti 'tak papa'. Satoshi mengacungkan jempolnya bertanda 'OK'.

"Misty.., hiks," isak May sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku disini.., menangislah.." ucap Misty lembut.

"Eh?" Hikari nampak kaget melihat Veporeon dan Vulpix menarik bajunya.

"Sepertinya ada yang mau mereka perlihatkan pada kalian.." ucap Misty.

"Apa?" tanya May sambil menatap Veporeon dan Vulpix. May dan Hikari melepaskan pelukannya ke Misty dan melihat Vulpix dan Veporeon.

Vulpix dan Veporeon mengangguk lalu.. Vulpix memancarkan api dari tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya bersinar. Ekor-ekornya ia gerak-gerakkan. Terlihat indah.. lalu Veporeon menyemprotkan airnya ke arah Vulpix dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"JANGAN!" teriak May kencang. Tipe air dan api akan saling melukai.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya May dan Hikari. Melihat butiran-butiran air yang berterbangan diantaran mereka dan terlihat bercahaya karena efek api Vulpix. Lalu butiran-butiran air itu bergerak mengelilingi Vulpix terlihat indah dan menakjubkan. Api ditubuh Vulpix padam oleh air Veporeon. Lalu Veporeon mendekat kearah Vulpix lalu.. mereka menyemburkan api dan air bersamaan kearah atas. Warna merah api dan biru beningnya air.. benar-benar memukau. Lalu mereka berhenti dan menatap Hikari dan May.

"Mereka menanyakan pendapatmu," ucap Misty.

"Hebat.., indah sekali.. aku senang! Terimakasih!" ucap May kagum.

"Luar biasa.. mengagumkan!" ucap Hikari.

Veporeon dan Vulpix tersenyum lalu mendekati langsung menggendong mereka. Vulpix dan Veporeon tersenyum lalu tertidur..

"Mereka tidur.." ucap May.

"Sudah pasti.. mereka menahan kekuatan agar tak melukai satu sama lain. Itu sungguh pekerjaan yang berat. Apa lagi mereka berbeda tipe," ucap Misty sambil menurunkan kedua pokemon itu lalu mengembalikannya ke bola monster.

"Hebat.. kau yang melatihnya?" tanya May kagum.

"Tidak., aku hanya melatih mereka 3 kali lalu mereka berlatih sendiri.." ucap Misty santai sambil menggendong Togepi.

"APA? Ta.. tapi barusan itu hebat sekali!" ucap Hikari kaget karena kagum.

"Hahaha mereka ingin melihatku tersenyum dan memuji mereka.. jadi mereka berusaha keras agar bisa membuatku bangga. Biarpun sudah kularang tetap saja mereka berlatih diam-diam," ucap Misty sambil tertawa riang.

"Asyiknya.., kau juga harus begitu Piplup!" ucap Hikari semngat.

"Hahaha Piplup juga sudah hebat kok!" ucap Misty sambil mengelus Piplup.

"Waah.., benar-benar masih seperti dulu," ucap Satoshi sambil menepuk pundak Misty.

"Hahaha kau ingin aku berubah kaya power ranger?" ejek Misty.

"Ga gituh juga..," ucap Satoshi kesal.

"Hem.., Sa.. Satoshi!" teriak May.

"Apa May?" ucap Satoshi sambil tersenyum.

"Ti.. tidak papa. Hanya., hanya saja..," ucap May malu-malu.

"Hanya apa?" tanya Satoshi sambil mendekatkan wajah ke arah May.

"HANYA SAJA AKU LAPAR!" ucap May asal ceplos sambil menutup mata.

"Oh., kau lapar! Takeshi masih tidur.., kalau gituh kita beli saja!" ucap Satoshi sambil menatap Pikachu.

"Biar aku buatkan makanan untuk kalian., bagaimana kalau ke tempatku? Aku berkemah dihutan kota ini!" ucap Misty sambil mengeluarkan bola monster dari tas slempangnya.

"Kau berkemah dihutan?" tanya Hikari kaget.

"Iya., agar bisa latihan dengan bebas. Hutan yang indah.. tidak berbahaya. Kalian maukan ke tempatku?" tawar Misty.

"IYA!" ucap May, Hikari, dan Satoshi kompak. Diikuti anggukan para pokemon.

"Baiklah.., Rapidash keluarlah!" ucap May sambil mengeluarkan bola monster.

"WAAH! Rapidash.., keren!" ucap Satoshi kagum.

"Ayo naik May, Hikari.. kalau Satoshi jalan kaki saja!" ucap Misty sambil naik kepunggung Rapidash.

"AH! Kejam sekali!" ucap Satoshi sambil menatap Misty tajam.

"Baiklah.., KELUARLAH!" ucap Misty mengeluarkan bola monster.

Keluarlah Drifloon. Warna ungunya sangat memikat mata. Imut sekali..,

"Kau naik Drifloon saja., Drifloon antar dia ke tempat berkemah! Ikuti saja Rapidash., Rapidash ayo jalan.," ucap Misty.

.

"Misty., dari mana kau punya Drifloon?" tanya Hikari saat dijalan.

"Itu., punya temanku. Besok pas kontes harus ku kembalikan., hehehe," ucap Misty.

"OHW,"

.

Mereka sampai didalam hutan. Terdapat sebuah tenda dipinggir sungai yang dikelilingi pohon dan bunga-bunga. Ada bekas api unggun dan juga beberapa peralatan.

"YAP! Nah.., kita sampai!" ucap Misty dengan penuh semangat.

"Waah indah sekali Kasumi!" ucap Satoshi kagum.

"Panggil aku MIS-TY!" ucap Misty sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke hidung Satoshi.

"Kalau gitu kau panggil aku SA-TO-SHI! Dan panggil Brock.., TA-KE-SHI!" ucap Satoshi sambil meniru gerakan Misty.

"Ok., aku mau masak dulu. Rapidash, Drifloon kembalilah. Lalu Bulbasaur keluarlah.." ucap Misty.

"May..Hikari.. Satoshi bisa kau keluarkan beberapa pokemon mu?" pinta Misty.

"IYA!" ucap mereka bertiga kompak.

"Keluarlah! Bulbasaur! Beautiflly! Squirtle!" ucap May sambil mengeluarkan ketiga pokemon itu.

"Banyak sekali.., Hikari keluarkan satu saja kalau begitu," ucap Misty sambil menunjuk Hikari.

"Iya., keluarlah Buneary!' ucap Hikari sambil mengeluarkan Buneary.

"Okeeh sekarang giliran—"

"Satoshi tidak usah keluarkan pokemon.. ini sudah lebih dari cukup," ucap Misty.

"Ta.. tapi," ucap Satoshi lemas.

"Pikachu sudah siap membantuku.." ucap Misty sambil melirik ke arah Pikachu.

"Baiklaah..," ucap Satoshi mengalah.

.

15 menit kemudia makananpun jadi. May, Hikari, dan Satoshi kagum melihat masakan Misty.

"WAAH! Apa ini?" tanya May dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ini ikan panggang.., lalu salad. Terus minumnya.. jus apel! Semua bahan-bahan dan peralatan para pokemon loh yang menyiapkan~" ucap Misty sambil melihat kearah para pokemon.

"WAAAH! Kalian hebat sekali!" puji Hikari. Para pokemonpun tersipu malu.

"Nah.., ini. Aku bikin ikan khusus buat kalian semua. Lalu kalau salad ini.., yang tadi kalian bikin bisa kalian makan!" ucap Misty sambil menaruh makanan untuk pokemon-pokemon.

"Baiklah! MARI MAKAN!" ucap Satoshi dengan riang.

.

"KENYAANG!" ucap May setelah selesai makan.

"Misty masakanmu enak sekali!" puju Hikari.

"Terimakasih., sudah hampir sore kalian tidak kembali kehotel?" tanya Misty.

"Kami tidak tahu jalan keluar," ucap Satoshi.

"Hem.., Rapidash keluarlah!" ucap Misty sambil melempar bola monsternya.

"Nah! Kalian akan diantar Rapidash sampai ke tempat tadi.. halaman belakang tempat kontes pokemon," ucap Misty.

"Baiklah! Ayoo!" ucap Satoshi sambil menaiki Rapidash. Diikuti May dan Hikari.

"Kami pulang dulu ya.. Misty. Sampai ketemu besok," ucap May sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Iya.. hati-hati ya!" ucap Misty sambil melihat Rapidash pergi.

"Satoshi.., kau sama sekali tidak berubah," ucap Misty dengan pelan.

TES.., tek terasa air mata Misty jatuh. Misty duduk dirumput dengan berderai air mata. "Senang.., aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Satoshi," ucap Misty sambil memeluk Togepinya. Misty menunduk sambil mengeluarkan air terasa hujan turun.. Misty yang duduk direrumputan itu terkena air hujan. Setetes demi setetes akhirnya membasahi tubuhnya. Air matanya kini bercambur dengan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. "ZRRAZZH" sayap lebar Articuno melindungi tubuh Misty dari air hujan. "Articuno.. kau kenapa tiba-tiba kelu—". Misty kaget ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya ia melihat.. semua pokemon sudah berada disampingnya. Bulbasaur membuat payung dari tali hijaunya.. Absol sudah berada disamping Misty.. Swablu menghangatkan tubuh Misty begitu pula dengan pokemon-pokemon lainnya. "Terimakasih semua," ucap Misty pelan sampai akhirnya.. ia terjatuh dan tertidur ditengah luasnya rumput yang ditimpa air hujan.

.

.

"Satoshi., kau sedang apa?" tanya May sambil mendekati Satoshi yang sedang duduk diatap hotel.

"Ah.., tidak," ucap Satoshi sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa itu?" tanya May penasaran dengan benda yang disembunyikan Satoshi.

"Bukan apa-apa.," ucap Satoshi pelan.

"Begitu yaa," ucap Misty mengalah.

"May.., tadi.. kau.. ngobrol apa saja dengan... Misty?" tanya Satoshi ragu-ragu.

"Eh?.. dia memperlihatkan semua pokemonnya padaku. Lalu kami... sedikit membicarakan dirimu,"ucap May malu-malu lalu melirik kearah Satoshi. Betapa kagetnya May saat ia melihat Satoshi bengong memandangnya dengan wajah memerah.

"A.. apa? Mem.. membicarakan aku?" ucap Satoshi gugup.

"Iya," jawab May singkat.

"Heem..," sebuah senyum merekah diwajah Satoshi.

"Bintangnya indah yaa.." ucap May.

"Iya," jawab Satoshi sambil melihat bintang-bintang dilangit.

"Satoshi., siapa gadis yang kau suka?" tanya May sambil menatap Satoshi.

"Rahasia," jawab Satoshi tenang.

"Ka.. kalau... a..ku... me..menyu..kai.. kau bagaimana?" tanya May dengan wajah memerah.

"..." Satoshi diam menunduk.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan., aku Cuma bercan—"

"Maaf May, aku menyukai seseorang," ucap Satoshi.

Tak terasa air mata sudah mulai membajiri pipi May.. ia tak bisa menahan kesedihannya itu. Satoshi yang melihatnya hanya bisa memeluknya. May tetap menangis dipelukan Satoshi.

"Maaf.," ucap May pelan.

"..." Satoshi diam.

"Apakah orang yang kau sukai itu Hikari?" tanya May sambil melepaskan pelukan Satoshi.

"Bukan.," ucap Satoshi.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya May dengan lirih.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau Haruka!" ucap Satoshi sambil tersenyum.

'Apa? Dia memanggilku HA-RU-KA? Arigatou Satoshi,' batin May sambil tersenyum.

"Nah sekarang kau tidur.. masih ada yang harus kukerjakan," ucap Satoshi sambil mengelus-elus rambut May.

"Baik, Oyasumi Satoshi," ucap May sambil melangkah meninggalkan Satoshi.

.

.

.

"Eeeng,?" desah seorang gadis berambut oranye yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Pi? Togepi?"

"Ah., Togepi kau mengkahwatirkanku? Arigatou. Tapi.. ini dimana?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Ini.. di dalam tenda? Perasaan aku tidur dirumput.." ucap gadis itu heran.

"Mungkin Articuno yang mengangkatku masuk ketenda," ucap gadis itu sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Re Re Re .. Re Re Re.." hp gadis itu bergetar.

"E-Mail masuk?" ucap gadis itu sambil membuka Hpnya.

"_Misty aku sudah menyatakan pada Satoshi... tapi ia menolakku. Hahaha aku mungkin belum beruntung, tapi aku aka berusaha! May._" Begitulah isi e-Mailnya.

"_Jangan ME-NYE-RAH., aku selalu mendukungmu May-Chan. Lagi pula.. Satoshi pasti juga tidak ingin melukaimu. Jadi.., bersabarlah dan berusaha! Maaf baru ku bales.. baru bangun hehehe :D._" Gadis bernama Misty itu membalas e-mail May.

"Yak.., sekarang man—"

"Rapidash? Kau tidak kembali ke bola monster?" ucap Misty kaget melihat Rapidash asyik berlari-lari diluar tenda.

"Apa ini Rapidsh?" tanya Misty yang mengambil surat yang digantung dileher Rapidash.

"_Selamat berjuang., semoga kau menang..,_ " begitulah isi suratnya.

"Siapa ini? Kusimpan saja.." ucap Misty sambil menaruh surat itu dikantong celananya.

"CUCI MUKA~" ucap Misty sambil berjalan menuju sungai.

Saat ia hendak mencuci muka ia melihat bayangan dirinya di air. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat rambutnya sudah terurai. "Harusnya rambutkukan masih diikat? Kenapa jadi udah terurai gini?" ucap Misty terkaget-kaget. Setelah selesai mencuci muka, gosok gigi, dan mandi. Misty kembali mengecek peralatan dapur yang kemarin masih sedikit berantakan. "Ne? Apa? Sudah rapih begini? Perasaan harusnya panci dan sendok belum ku cuci," ucap Misty heran. Misty mengemasi semua peralatannya dan juga tendanya. Ia berencana setelah selesai kontes ia akan pergi ke kota Mizu.

Saat ia sedang membereskan barang-barang.. tiba-tiba datanglah Satoshi, May, Hikari, dan Takeshi.

"Halo Misty!" sapa mereka berempat bersamaan.

"Hay semua!" ucap Misty sambil tetap sibuk.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Takeshi yang sedang memerhatikan Misty.

"Mengemas barang-barang.. hari ini setelah kontes aku akan ke kota Mizu menemui temanku," ucap Misty sambil mengelap keringat diwajahnya.

"APA?" teriak Satoshi.

"Kau kenapa kaget begitu?" ucap Misty.

"Ti.., tidak papa.. hanya... tak mengira kau akan pergi secepat ini," ucap Satoshi sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Hem., tenanglah kita masih bisa bertemu lagi," ucap Misty sambil tersenyum.

"Mau dibantu Misty?" tanya Hikari.

"Boleh., aku sangat terbantu," jawab Misty sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

"Nah! Selesai~.., sekarang tinggal.."

"Tinggal apa Misty.,?" tanya Satoshi penasaran.

"Tinggal menyiapkan kostum untuk kontes. Lalu pergi ke tempat kontes!" ucap Misty penuh semangat.

"Baiklah.., cepat Misty bentar lagi akan dimulai," ucap Takeshi sambil melihat jamnya.

"Iya., iya., sabar," ucap Misty yang agak kesal.

"EH?"

"Ada apa Misty?" tanya Hikari.

"GAWAT! Ku.., kunciranku.. lalu.. alat riasku hilang..," ucap Misty sambil menjatuhkan diri.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya May.

"Eh., bisa pakai ini tidak?" tanya Satoshi sambil mengeluarkan kain atau lebih tepatnya saputangan.

"Itukan sapu tangan yang kuberikan padamu dulu?" ucap Misty sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ketangan Satoshi.

"Kau masih menyimpannya?" tanya Misty dengan wajah heran.

"EH., i.. iya," ucap Satoshi malu-malu.

"Arigatou! " ucap Misty sambil tersenyum riang.

"Misty., soal make up kau bisa pinjam padaku.." ucap Hikari sambil tersenyum.

"Ok! Ayo berangkat!" ucap Misty riang.

.

.

Sesampainya ditempat kontes yaitu gedung Sahara. May, Misty, dan Hikari langsung ke ruang ganti. Sedangkan Satoshi dan Takeshi menuju ke bangku penonton.

Diruang Ganti..

"May., bisa aku pinjam ikat kepalamu itu?" pinta Misty.

"Eh? Boleh saja... aku tak pakai ini nanti dipanggung," ucap May sambil menyerahkan kain berwarna hijau kepada Misty.

"Arigatou," ucap Misty sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Dibangku penonton..

"Seperti apa ya kontes tahun ini Takeshi?" tanya Satoshi sambil menoleh ke arah Takeshi.

"Tahun ini.. pertunjukan pembuka. Lalu pertunjuka 4 pokemon.. baru pertarungan.." ucap Takeshi sambil membuka buku catatannya.

"Pertunjukan 4 pokemon ya., aku ingin lihat!" ucap Satoshi sambil melirik kearah Pikachu yang tersenyum.

"Iya.., para pemilik atau peserta juga ikut dalam pertunjukan itu," ucap Takeshi sambil menutup buku catatannya.

"WAH! JADI PENASARAN!" teriak Satoshi.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.., keluarlah sang pembawa acara khusus dari daerah Asahara. Yaitu pemenang kedua tahun lalu. Karena batasan umur ia tak ikut serta lagi dan menjadi pembawa acara. Rambutnya panjang selutut, poninya lurus, memakai baju lolita, rambutnya dihiasi bando, lalu sepatunya sepatu bot yang berwarna pink.. semua bernuansa cewe. Alias serba pink, merah,putih dengan renda-renda.. sambil membawa mike yang dipita dan juga tak lupa membawa pokemonnya yaitu Espeon yang cantik sekali.

"OK~ Para Hadirin semua.., dengan ini saya Chiriu Pink membuka acara KONTES POKEMON OF ASAHARA!" ucap pembawa acara bernama Chiriu Pink itu.

Sambutan penonton sangat meriah., tepuk tangan dilontarkan oleh semua penonton., teriakkan dimana-mana sanagat terdengar. Acara ini juga ditayangkan di tv Hihara chanel yang bisa ditonton seluruh dunia. Benar-benar sangat meriah..,

"TIGA!" ucap si pembawa acara..

"DUA!" ucap para juri.

"SATU!" teriak para penonton.

Dan.., "DOR!" kembang api bermekaran dilangit siang itu. Tempat kontesnya memang seperti tempat Gym. Atapnya terbuka.. lalu dari langit-langit turunlah hujan kertas warna-warni dan kerlap kerlip. Pokemon legenda.. Flowly juga ikut datang.. Pokemon yang bertubuh seperti manusia dengan tangan daun dan kaki berbentuk akar.. tubuhnya dimekari bunga-bunga sehingga seperti baju balerina.. lalu kepalanya yang berbentu seperti bunga tulip. Diucung kuncupnya terdapat pita yang seperti mengikat rambutnya.. menjadi kuncir kuda. Sekilas rambutnya tak terlihat panjang tapi sebenarnya sangat panjang. Tubuhnya berwarnah hijau dan ia mulai menari.. kesana kemari hingga bunga-bunga bertebaran. Saat ia berputar.. muncullah bunga yang besat diatas kepalanya lalu bunga itu mekar dan.. terdapat mahkota dan pita kemenangan. Flowly menurunkan bunga yang cukup besar itu dengan hati-hati lalu ia kembali berputar dan.. menghilang.

"YA! TADI BARU SAJA KITA LIHAT POKEMON LEGENDARIS.. FLOWLY! FLOWLY BARU SAJA MEMBUKA KONTES INI DENGAN MEMBAWA MAHKOTA DAN PITA ITU~!" teriak Chiriu sang pembawa acara.

"Baiklah., kita langsung saja. Dikontes kali ini ada sekitar 14 pasangan yang akan bertarung memperebutkan gelar juara! Dan sekarang.. kita lihat pembuka kontes kali ini! Pasangan nomer satu! HIKARI DAN PIPLUP!" ucap Chiriu sambil membuka gorden.

Dan muncullah Hikari dengan gaun pinknya yang selutut. Dan rambut diurai. Dengan sedikit renda-renda dan juga jepitan pita berwarna pink yang manis menghiasi rambutnya. Sapatu berwarna pink dengan stocking putih sangatlah cocok. Lalu pita dibelakang pinggang Hikari juga menambah kesan manis. Hikari membungkuk memberi hormat. Lalu ia maju kedepan panggung dan..

"Piplup! Keluarlah~" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan bola moster yang lucu. Berwarna pink dihiasi gambar hati ditombolnya.

Piplup keluar dengan cahaya-cahaya dan gambar LOVE LOVE (hati). Cahaya berwarna pink bercampur kuning itu begitu menakjubkan. Lalu piplup berputar sambil mengkombinasikannya dengan jurus airnya.. dan Piplup mendarat dengan sukses dikepala Hikari.

"Piplup buat penonton senang!" ucap Hikari sambil menunjuk kearah penonton. Piplup melompat keatas menyemprotkan air keseluruh baigian penonton sambil berputar menyebabkan air itu seperti tetesan air hujan yang indah.

"WAH! Penampilan yang hebat.. dari Hikari dan Piplup! Berapakah nilai yang akan keluar? Apakah mampu menarik hati juri?" ucap Chiriu sambil menunjuk ke papan angka.

"TENG!" hasil sudah keluar.., point yang didapatkan Hikari adalah.. 90! Cukup tinggi untuk awal.

"WAW! 90! Nilai yang sangat tinggi! Terimakasih untuk Hikari dan Piplup lalu selanjutnya.." ucap Chiriu sambil mempersilahkan Hikari turun dari panggung.

Setelah Hikari turun.., Hikari langsung menuju ruang ganti. "Penampilan kita tadi kurang maksimal Piplup," ucap Hikari sambil menoleh kearah Piplup. Piplup mengangguk. Saat dijalan.. ia melihat Satoshi yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu. Tanpa pikir panjang Hikari langsung berlari menuju Satoshi..

"Bagaimana? Apa penampilanku bagus?" tanya Hikari dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ah., Hikari! Penampilanmu bagus SEKALI.," ucap Satoshi sambil mengelus-elus rambut Hikari.

"Satoshi..,"

"Apa?"

"Aku suka padamu,"

"EH?"

"kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

"Bukan begitu., tapi.. kemarin May juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Jawabanku juga sama.. maaf, aku sudah menyukai seseorang," ucap Satoshi sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga.. aku akan mengundurkan diri dari kontes ini," ucap Hikari.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mengikuti May,"

Beberapa menit kemudian.., "_Kepada peserta nomor 12, May dan Torchic.. harap menuju panggung sekarang! Sekalilagii kepada May harap menuju panggung..,"_ ucap pembawa acara.

"May? Kemana dia?" tanya Satoshi.

"Dia pergi., menjeput Misty," ucap Hikari lirih.

"Memang kenapa dengan Misty?" tanya Satoshi.

"Entahlah.., aku cuma diberi tahu segitu saja," ucap Hikari.

"SATOSHI!" teriak seorang lelaki bermata sipit.

"Takeshi? Ada apa?" tanya Satoshi.

"Misty! Misty menyelamatkan May dari robot team rocket.., tapi ia justru tertimpa robot itu!" ucap Takeshi panik.

"APA?" teriak Satoshi dan Hikari.

"Mis.., Misty.., tadi hendak.., mengambil.., beberapa perlengkapan yang tertinggal., lalu.. May.. me.. menyusulnya.. la.. lalu.. mereka diserang Team Rocket.. tapi saat itu team galaxy juga datang.. Team Galaxy menabrak robot Team Rocket dan.. ro.. robot itu menimpa Misty," cerita Takeshi panjang lebar.

"Takeshi! Antar aku ke tempat Misty!" teriak Satoshi.

"Ba.. baik!"

Takeshi, Satoshi, dan Hikari berlari menuju tempat May dan Misty. Saat mereka sampai.. mereka melihat Misty yang masih bertarung dengan kondisi yang tak memungkinkan.. tubuhnya tertimpa robot Team Rocket. Ia hanya dapat mengggerakan tubuhnya. Ia bertarung dengan Stamie.

"Star.. mie! Lin.. lindungi.. May!" teriak Misty sambil menatap May yang terlihat kesakitan dan akan diserang.

"MISTY!" teriak Satoshi.

Melihat kehadiran Satoshi dan lainnya.. Team Galaxy langsung pergi. Kemana Team Rocket? Team Rocket sudah kabur terlebih dahulu. Misty yang melihat Satoshi datang.. langsung tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah.., kau datang Sa... to.. shi.." ucap Misty sambil menutup matanya.

"MISTY!" teriak Satoshi panik dan segera berlari kearah Misty sambil berusaha menyingkirkan robot yang menimpa Misty.

"MISTY! BANGUN! MISTY!" teriak Satoshi.

"Satoshi.." ucap May lirih.

"MISTY!" Satoshi tak mendengarkan May.

"Satoshi.. itu.. bola monster milik Misty.." ucap May lirih walau ia tadi diacuhkan.

Satoshi yang mendengar perkataan May.. langsung mengambil tas berwarna oranye itu dan membuka isinya. Beruntung sekali semua bola monster Misty ada disitu.

"Gyarados! Keluarlah!" ucap Satoshi sambil mengeluarkan bola monster Gyarados.

Sesosok Gyarados keluar dari bola monster tersebut.

"Gyarados., singkirkan robot dari tubuh Misty itu!" ucap Satoshi sambil menunjuk kearah Misty.

Gyarados yang melihat majikannya tertimpa robot dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan langsung naik darah. Gyarados emosi dan langsung menghanjar robot itu.. akhirnya robot itu berhasil disingkirkan dari tubuh Misty.

"Terimakasih Gyarados.," ucap Satoshi sambil mengembalikan Gyarados ke bola monster.

"Hikari., May tak papa?" tanya Satoshi sambil menggendong Misty yang tak berdaya bahkan tak sadarkan diri.

"Iya.., aku tak papa... bagaimana keadaan Misty?" tanya May sambil memandangi Misty.

"Dia pingsan., apa sebaiknya.. kubawa ke rumah sakit saja?" tanya Satoshi sambil menatap wajah Misty.

"Lebih baik begitu.., sekalian memeriksa luka May," ucap Takeshi menyetujui.

"Iya benar!" timpal Hikari.

"Baiklah ayo kerumah sakit! Starmie kau ikut dengan kami!" ucap Satoshi sambil menatap Starmie. Starmie mengambil barang-barang majikannya dan mengikuti Satoshi.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Haraka

"Selamat da—Eh? Misty?" teriak seseorang berbaju putih, berkacamata., berambut biru muda seperti warna langit., bermata biru tua seperti laut., rambutnya yang pendek sebahu dan tipis itu.., lalu juga poninya yang miring membuat semua ternganga lebar. Kulit putihnya menyentuh Misty..

"Suster bawa dia ke ruang periksa sekarang! Aku akan siapkan obat-obatan dulu.," ucap orang itu.

"Ano., anda siapa?" tanya Hikari bingung.

"Ah., aku Mizu.. Mizuiro Sora. Teman Misty., sekaligus.. ketua Gym kota Mizu," ucap orang bernama Mizuiro Sora itu.

"Teman Misty? Ano.. kau ini co—"

"Aku cewek.," potong Mizuiro.

"Ah? Kau gadis?" teriak Hikari kaget.

"Memang tak terlihat? Panggil aku Mizuiro/Mizu saja.., kau nampaknya habis bertarung ya? Sus! tolong bawa dia keruang periksa sekarang," ucap Mizuiro.

"Aku mau ke gudang sebentar., kalian bisa menunggu diruang 03 itu ruanganku," ucap Mizuiro dengan senyum merekah.

Takeshi yang suka menggoda gadis sampai tak bisa menggodanya karena senyuman tak berdosanya itu.

.

.

"Nah., maaf lama menunggu," ucap Mizuiro sambil duduk dikursinya.

"Tak papa.," ucap Satoshi tenang.

"Lalu., nama kalian siapa?" tanya Mizuiro.

"Namaku Satoshi dan dia Takeshi., lalu dia Dawn/Hikari," ucap Satoshi.

"Heeem.., Starmie kemarilah!" ucap Mizuiro yang sontak mengagetkan Satoshid an yang lainnya.

"Kau berikan ini ke Suster Maergant lalu ikuti dia ya!" ucap Mizuiro sambil memberikan sebuah kertas. Starmiepun pergi..

"Nah., sampai mana kita tadi?" tanya Mizuiro kembali ke pembicaraan.

"Kita belum memulai pembicaraan," ucap Hikari.

"Oh., begitu.. maaf-maaf," sesal Mizuiro.

"Tak papa., lalu bagaimana keadaan Misty?" tanya Satoshi cemas.

"Dia baik-baik saja.. hanya kelelahan karena beban yang ditanggung tubuhnya. Lalu., Cuma lecet-lecet dan sidikit patah tulang saja! 1 minggu disini juga sembuh., kalau dia tak kabur," ucap Mizuiro sambil mengaduk-ngaduk teh lalu membagikannya ke Satoshi, Takeshi, dan Hikari.

"Syukurlah," ucap Hikari lega.

"Masa kerjaku harus kuperpanjang lagi deh," keluh Mizuiro sambil menulis disebuah kertas.

"Masa kerja?" tanya Takeshi.

"Ya., aku ketua Gym di kota Mizu! Aku juga seorang dokter.., aku biasanya meracik obatkuku sendiri dari tanaman herbal. Aku disini karena ada urusan kerja sama dengan pemilik rumah sakit ini.., yaitu Sara. Namun karena Misty datang., aku harus menambah hariku untuk tinggal disini," ucap Mizuiro sambil memasukan kertas yang tadi ia tulis ke dalam amplop.

"Articuno., antarkan ini," ucap Mizuiro sambil memberikan surat itu ke Articuno. Articunopun pergi.

"Lalu., kau ini temannya Misty?" tanya Satoshi ragu.

"Iya., memang kenapa? Apakah aku terlihat mencurigakan!" tanya Mizuiro dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Tidak., hanya saja.., penampilanmu.." ucap Satoshi ragu.

"Apa karena rambut berwarna biru langit ini? Hey., ayolah.. temanmu yang bernama Green/Gary saja tak mempermasalahkan rambutku!" ucap Mizuiro kesal.

"Tunggu., jadi Gary pernah kesini?" tanya Satoshi.

"Iya., dia menantangku bertarung lalu.. lalu.. dia bertemu dengan Misty mengobrol dan.." ucap Mizuiro menggantung.

"Dan apa?" tanya Satoshi.

"Dan aku..,"

"Aku apa?"

"SUDAHLAH! Kau tak perlu tahu!" ucap Mizuiro kesal.

"Kalau Gary pernah kesini..,"

"Code name ku.., Aqua. Code name Garry itu Green kan?" tanya Mizuiro.

"Iya.," jawabku singkat.

"Kalian tidurlah diruanganku. Cukup luas kan? Ada kasur 2 dan sofa 1.. atau tidak ini.. kunci kamar nomer 03-a itu adalah ruang tidur pasien. Ada 2 kasur juga disana.. ruangannya disebelah ruangan ini kok, aku mau pulang dulu," ucap Mizuiro santai.

"Baiklah., terimakasih!" ucap Satoshi.

"Ano.., namamu Hikarikan? E-mailmu apa? Nanti e-mail aku kalau Misty bangun.," ucap Mizuiro.

"Eh.., e-mailku xxxxxxxxx lalu nomor Hpku.. –xxxxxxxx," ucap Hikari.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan menelponmu dan mengirim e-mail padamu, jaa nee!" ucap Mizuiro sambil mengetik e-mail dengan cepat.

Mizuiro keluar dari ruangan itu. Beberapa detik kemudian.. Hp Hikari berbunyi. Sebuah E-mail dari Mizuiro sudah sampai di Hp Hikari. 'Cepat Sekali.,' itulah pikiran mereka semua.

Malam sudah larut. Hikari dan Takeshi sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. Masih ada seseorang yang terjaga di malam yang larut ini.. Satoshi. Ia masih tetap terbangun. Pikirannya kusut.., yang ada didalam otaknya hanyalah bagaimana keadaan May dan... Misty. Satoshi memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar dengan cara mebuka jendela. Saat ia akan membuka jendela.. betapa kagetnya dia. Melihat Mizuiro dan seseorang sedang berada dikolam. Kolam ikan yang menjadi hiasan taman dihalaman. Satoshi mengamati baik-baik siapa orang yang sedang berbincang bersama Mizuiro itu. Orang yang sedang berendam didalam kolam sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Mizuiro. Orang berambut.., oranye dan panjang itu.. sepertinya pernah dilihat Satoshi.

"Siapa sih yang sedang ngobrol sama Mizuiro? Mukanya ga keliatan!" ucap Satoshi kesal.

Mizuiro membelai rambut orang itu dan.. wajah yang amat Satoshi kenal. Misty.., . Tanpa berbipikir panjang Satoshi lansung berlari kehalaman tempat Mizuiro dan orang yang mirip Misty itu berbincang.

"MISTY!" teriak Satoshi saat sudah sampai ditempat Mizuiro.

Mizuiro dan orang itupun kaget.

"Kenapa kau ada di.. disini?" tanya Mizuiro dengan wajah sangat kaget.

"Dia! Dia Misty! Misty!" teriak Satoshi dengan sangat kencang.

"Pergilah..," ucap Mizuiro sambil menatap orang yang mirip Misty itu.

"MISTY! Jangan.., kumohon jangan pergi.." ucap Satoshi sambil terduduk dengan tangan dikepal.

"Per—"

Betapa kagetnya Mizuiro saat melihat orang itu keluar dari kolam dan duduk dipinggir kolam.., tubuhnya.. orang itu adalah seekor duyung. Mata Satoshi terbalak melihat wajah sayu Misty di muka orang itu..

"Tapi kenapa kau—"

Orang itu hanya menutup mulut Mizuiro dengan jarri telunjuknya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mizuiro terdiam lalu mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya.," ucap Mizuiro sambil menatap duyung itu.

Satoshi terdiam.

"Dia pernah menyelamatkanmu beberapa kali.. suaranya terkunci seperti cerita 'putri duyung'. Demi menyelamatkan seorang pangeran ia rela mengorbankan suaranya agar dapat menjadi manusia," ucap Mizuiro sambil membelai rambut duyung itu.

"Seperti yang kau ucapkan dia adalah.., Misty," ucap Mizuiro dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Tugasku selesai., mengantar tuan putri ke tempat sang pangeran.." ucap Mizuiro sambil mengeluarkan bola monsternya.

"Saatnya aku pergi.., jaga dirimu baik-baik Nona Misty.," ucap Mizuiro dengan nada meledek. Ia keluarkan Articunonya.., lalu ia pegang kaki burung itu dan merekapun terbang.

Satoshi diam.., Duyung yang ternyata adalah Mistypun diam.

"Jadi., kau benar-benar Misty?" tanya Satoshi ragu.

Misty mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Suaramu tak dapat keluar?" tanya Satoshi.

Misty kembali mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Satoshi memegang pipi Misty..

"Maaf aku tak dapat menolongmu..,"

Misty diam dan kaget.

"Maaf., karena tak dapat melindungimu.,"

Satoshi memeluk Misty. Misty terdiam.. dan membalas pelukan Satoshi. Satoshi kaget.., namun ia bersyukur dapat memeluk Misty dibawah cahaya bulan purnama ini.

.

"Mereka nampak bahagia., betulkan May?"

"Ya Hikari., kini aku tahu.. siapa orang yang dicintai Satoshi,"

"Ya., tapi tetap saja air mata ini tak bisa kubendung,"

"Biarpun kita menangis.., aku rela kalau Satoshi untuk Misty,"

"Kau betul May,"

.

Pagi telah datang., malam sudah berlalu. Satoshi terbangun dari tidurnya..

"Hem., dimana ini?" tanya Satoshi. Seekor Pikachu datang menghampirinya,

"Ohayou Pikachu!" ucap Satoshi

"Pika!" jawab Pikachu.

"Satoshi., sarapan sudah siap!" ucap Hikari sambil menaruh tangannya dipinggang.

"Iya iya.," ucap Satoshi dengan nada malas.

'Bukannya kemarin aku ada dikolam? Kok bisa bangun-bangun dikamar sih?' batin Satoshi bingung.

"Pika?"

"Aku tak papa Pikachu ayo kita makan!" ucap Satoshi menyembunyikan kebingungannya.

Saat ia bangkit dari tempat tidur betapa kagetnya dia melihat May sedang duduk dan makan bersama Hikari dan Takeshi.

"May?" ucap Satoshi kaget.

"Oh hay Satoshi!" ucap May sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Harusnyakan kau dira—"

"Aku sudah sehat! Lihat.,! hehehe," ucap May sambil mencubit pipinya.

"Dia sudah sangat sehat! Makannya saja banyak sekali!" protes Hikari.

"May memang doyan makan hahahaha!" tawa Takeshi.

"Hahaha! Sekarang aku percaya kau sehat!" ucap Satoshi sambil tertawa.

"Hehehe..," tawa May sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Berarti tinggal Misty saja yang belum diizinkan keluar?" tanya Satoshi.

"Mungkin., kami belum kekamarnya," jawab Hikari sambil meminum tehnya.

"Habis makan kami mau membawa makanan ke kamarnya! Sekaligus melihat kondisinya!" ucap May semangat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu., kenapa mata kalian sembab?" tanya Satoshi sambil mengambil makananya.

"Tidak apa-apa.., mimpi buruk yang berakhir happy ending hhehehehe," jawab Hikari dan May kompak.

"Cewek memang susah dimengerti," ucap Satoshi tak mengerti.

Merekapun tertawa dan melanjutkan makannya.

Hikari dan May sebenarnya menangis semalaman karena sedih telah ditolak oleh Satoshi. Namun.., mereka berusaha optimis dan tak terbelenggu oleh kesedihan.

.

.

"Ini kamar tempat Misty dirawat?" tanya May ragu.

"Iya., sepertinya. Coba diketuk dulu," usul Hikari.

"Tok Tok" ketuk Takeshi.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buka saja? Siapa tahu Misty masih tidur.," usul Hikari lagi.

"Baiklah," setuju Takeshi sambil membuka pintu kamar Misty.

"Krek," suara pintu terbuka dan.. keadaan dikamar itu sangat sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Terlihat seorang Suster sedang membereskan kamar.

"Maaf., gadis yang dirawat disini kemana ya?" tanya Satoshi.

"Maksud anda., gadis berambut oranye dikuncir satu dan membawa Togepi?" tanya sang Suster.

"Iya., dimana gadis itu sekarang?" tanya Satoshi.

"Baru saja Nona itu pergi, katanya ia akan pergi melanjutkan perjalannya. Adakah diantara kalian yang bernama 'Satoshi'?" tanya sang Suster.

"Apa? Saya., saya Satoshi!" jawab Satoshi kaget.

"Ah., ternyata anda., ini ada titipan surat dari Nona itu," ucap sang Suster sambil memberikan sebuah surat.

"Coba buka Satoshi!" perintah May yang sangat penasaran.

"Untuk Satoshi, Hikari, May, dan juga Si Meseum..

"_Maaf aku pergi tanpa bilang-bilang.. hehehe. Terimakasih sudah membantuku. Terimakasih sudah menolongku. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku. Kapan-kapan kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi. Lalu aku minta maaf karena gara-gara aku May dan Hikari jadi harus mengundurkan diri dari kontes pokemon. Lalu untuk si Meseum., masakan enakmu itu sepertinya aku belum dapat mencicipinya kali ini hehehehe. Dan untukk Satoshi., terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Terimakasih semua!_

_Pesan : _

_Untuk May : jangan menyerah ya! Berjuang! Kalau ada apa-apa e-mail aku! Aku akan langsung datang ke tempatmu!_

_Untuk Hikari : Aku sedih harus berpisah dengan dirimu dan May., bagiku kalian sudah seperti adikku! Hiks hiks hehehe. Semoga kau mendapat pita dikontes berikutnya! Jangan mau kalah sama May! Berjuang dan sering-sering meneleponku!._

_Untuk Takeshi : Ajari aku masak kalau kita bertemu lagi., jangan suka menggoda cewek! Lalu., jaga Hikari dan May baik-baik. Aku mengandalkanmu.,_

_Untuk Satoshi : tadinya aku mau menculik Pikachu., tapi tak jadi hehehe. Lalu.. terimakasih sudah menolong dan mengkhawatirkanku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik., _

_Salam Manis_

_Misty & Togepi"_

Itulah isi pesan tak dapat berkedip. Hikari dan May diam karena kaget. Sedangkan Takeshi sedang marah-marah tak jelas karena ia disebut 'Si Meseum' dalam surat itu. Satoshi meremas surat itu dan ..

"Sus kapan gadis itu pergi?"

"Sekitar.., 7 menit yang lalu," jawab si Suster.

"Masih sempat!" ucap Satoshi sambil berlari. Ia berlari keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu Sato—"

May yang hendak mengajar Satoshi dihentikan oleh genggaman tangan Hikari. Takeshi memegangi bahu Hikari.

"Jangan.. i.. ini.. urusan.. me.. reka," jawab Hikari terbata-bata. Wajahnya sudah berderai air mata.

May diam dan menatap Takeshi. Takeshi menggeleng kepalanya. May menghela nafas dan mengalah.

"Baiklah., aku tak akan pergi.. tapi kita harus menyusul mereka setelah beberapa menit," ucap May sambil tersenyum menahan sedihnya.

"Iya," jawab Hikari sambil memeluk May.

.

Satoshi terus berlari., kemana ia akan berlari? Menuju tempat Misty berkemah kemarin. Ia yakin masih ada barang-barang Misty disana. Namun matanya melihat seekor Rapidash sedang membawa beberapa barang dan berdiri kokoh didepan gedung., Gedung tempat kontes pokemon kemarin. Satoshi langsung berlari menuju arah sang Rapidash. Namun.., apa yang ia temukan? Seorang gadis dengan cepat menaiki Rapidash dan pergi. Satoshi terus mengejar Rapidash yang dinaiki gadis berambut oranye itu., ya itu Misty. Namun apa daya., kecepatan lari Rapidash sangatlah cepat. Satoshi tak mampu menandinginya. Satoshi terjatuh.., tubuhnya tersungkur hingga mencium tanah.

"Misty., misty., MISTY!" teriak Satoshi sambil meremas tanah.

Keputusasaan karena kegagalannya mengucapkan.. 'selamat ting—'

"Satoshi? Kenapa kau tiduran ditengah jalan begini?"

Mata Satoshi tak berkedip. Ia terdiam atau lebih tepatnya terpaku. Sesosok gadis berambut oranye dikuncir satu sedang berada dihadapannya. Gadis yang selama ini ia kejar., gadis yang selama ini ia rindukan., gadis yang selama ini.. tak bisa ia lindungi. Air mata Satoshi jatuh., ia langsung memeluk erat Misty yang berada dihadapannya. Tak ingin ditinggal untuk kesekian kalinya., Satoshi memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Misty kaget tak kepalang..

"Kau kenapa Satoshi? Bajumu kotor tuh!" ucap Misty sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Satoshi.

Bukannya terlepas dari pelukan Satoshi.., Satoshi malahmakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau kena—"

"DIAM!" bentak Satoshi.

"Kau..," ucap Misty dengan nada dipenuhi amarah.

"HIYA!" Misty mengerahkan segala kekuatannya dan akhirnya ia terlepas dari pelukan Satoshi. Satoshi kaget karena ia sudah memeluk Misty dengan sangat erat tapi Misty dapat lepas dari pelukannya.

"KAU ITU KENAPA? SAKIT TAHU! TERUS SEKARANG KAU SUDAH BERANI MEMBENTAKKU YA? KAU PIKIR KAU SUDAH HEBAT APA!" Bentak Misty dengan penuh amarah dan tampang seperti setan yang berhasil membuat Satoshi ketakutan.

"Maaf!" ucap Satoshi ketakutan.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti., nah! Sekarang jelaskan padamu kenapa kau bisa tiduran ditanah seperti tadi?" tanya Misty kesal.

"Karena aku ingin mengucapkan.. selamat tinggal padamu.," ucap Satoshi.

"CUMA KARENA ITU? Dasar BODOH!" bentak Misty.

Satoshi yang mendengar hal itu menjadi emosi.

"HEY! KAU TAHU TIDAK? SURATMU ITU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK JELAS TAHU!" bentak Satoshi kesal.

Misty kaget., namun ia tak mau kalah.

"TAK JELAS GIMANA?" tanya Misty setengah berteriak.

"KAU TAK MEMBERITAHUKU KALAU MAU PERGI! LALU.."

"Lalu apa?"

'Cup' sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir Misty. Tanpa berpikir panjang Satoshi mencium Misty walau ia tahu.., kalau sampai Misty tak suka nyawanya bisa Misty memerah.

"LALU BAGAIMANA KAU MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB? AKU SUDAH TERLANJUR JATUH CINTA PADAMU!" teriak Satoshi sambil berdiri.

Misty yang masih duduk dengan wajah merah hanya bisa menatap Satoshi. Wajahnya yang sudah merah sekarang menjadi tambah merah..,

"A.. Apa maksud.."

"Maksudku., bisakah.. kau.. menjadi pacarku Misty?" ucap Satoshi dengan rona merah dipipinya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Misty menyambut uluran tangan itu dan berdiri. Wajahnya memerah.. hingga..

"Aku tidak bisa.," jawabnya

Hati Satoshi hancur berkeping-keping mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa karena.., May dan Hikari.."

"Jangan khawatirkan kami!" ucap May dan Hikari dengan nafas terengah. Mereka baru sampai ditempat itu.. untuk mengejar Satoshi.

"May., Hikari, Takeshi?" ucap Misty tak percayaa.

"Kami akan menemuka seseorang yang lebih baik.," ucap May sambil tersenyum diikuti anggukan Hikari.

"Kalian..," ucap Misty sambil meneteskan air mata.

Satoshi tersenyum lega., Satoshi menraih tangan Misty dan...

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ucap Satoshi.

"Tidak," jawab Misty.

Satoshi kembali terdiam mebatu tak percaya.

"Aku tak mau menjadi pacarmu.. sekarang.. nanti kalau sudah bisa menjadi pokemon trainer yang hebat dan aku sudah bisa menjadi kuat... aku akan menjadi pacarmu.., tunggu saja," ucap Misty sambil tersenyum diikuti oleh senyum dari bibir Satoshi.

"Kau janji?" tanya Satoshi.

"Ya aku janji..," ucap Misty.

Mereka kembali berciuman menandakan ikatan janji mereka. May dan Hikari menangis. Mereka Menangis karena harus kehilangan Misty.., Misty memeluk mereka berdua dan berjanji akan bertemu dengan mereka berdua suatu saat nanti. Takeshi memeluk Misty dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang selama ini terpendam dihatinya. Pikachu tak henti-henti menangis dipelukan Misty. Satoshi.., mencium kening Misty dan memeluknya

"Selamat tinggal! Sampai jumpa!" teriak Misty yang menaiki Rapidash yang mulai menjauh

Dengan berat hati Satoshi melepas kepergian Misty.., begitu pula dengan Misty. Ia tak rela harus meninggalkan Satoshi. Namun.. dengan adanya benang merah yang menyambungkan mereka. Mereka yakin kalau suatu hari nanti akan dapat bertemu. Bertemu untuk bersama.. selamanya.

_5 tahun kemudian..,_

"Yak! Inilah dia! Sang juara berturut-turut! SATOSHI! Dengan patnernya Pikachu!" ucap sang pembawa acara. Seorang gadis berambut oranye yang sedang menonton tv dirumah pantainya itu pun tak henti-hentinya mengeluh.

"Apanya yang hebat? Dia Cuma beruntung!" ucap gadis itu.

"Misty., kau ini kalau tak suka tak usah ditonton!" ucap seorang gadis lainnya.

"Hahaha biar saja! Mistykan gadis paling kuat dipantai ini!" ucap seorang lelaki berambut cokelat.

"Benar kata Gary! Emily harusnya kau tahu itu! Tapi Gary jangan coba-coba menggodaku! Kaukan sudah punya Mizu nanti aku bisa digolok oleh ketua Gym itu~!" ucap gadis berambut oranye itu.

"Aku tahu itu Misty., Mizu masih tetap nomer 1 dihatiku.. tenanglah!"

"Huuh~! Setelah 1 tahun kau datang kesini kau selalu mengeluh setiap ada acara yang menampilkan pangeran!"

"Emily siapa yang pangeran? Masih gantengan aku dari pada bocah cebol Pikachu itu!"

"Betul kata Gary!"

"Tau ah~! Kalian terlalu kompak untuk dikalahkan! Kenapa kalian kesal sih dengan si pangeran!"

"Betul! Kenapa kalian selalu menjelek-jelekan aku!"

Semua terdiam. Semua mata kini menatap seorang bocah bertopi dengan Pikachu dipundaknya yang tak tahu dari mana asalnya . secara tiba-tiba ia sudah berada dijendela rumah pantai itu.

"Pa.. Pa.. Pangeran?" ucap gadis bernama Emily itu gagap.

"Kau?" ucap Gary kaget.

"Yo semua! Aku datang menagih janji dari seorang gadis," ucap lelaki itu.

"Kau., Satoshi?" ucap gadis berambut oranye itu tak percaya.

"Iya Misty., aku Satoshi menagih janji untuk menjadi kekasihku. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanyanya.

"Ta—"

"Misty., aku sudah menjadi Trainer terkuat.. dan kau juga sudah menjadi sangat kuat sebagai ketua Gym. Biarpun kau absen 1 tahun.., aku sudah susah payah menjadi kuat. Jadi., kau tak akanmenolakku kan?" tanya Satoshi sambil menghapiri Misty.

"Tidak akan pernah., aku mencintaimu Satoshi!" ucap Misty sambil melompat kepelukan Satoshi.

"Aku juga Misty.,"

.

.

.

**TAMAT.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI! HWAHAHAHA! Ini fic pertama yang saya idam-idamkan disini! Hahaaha! Akhirnya! Horas! Bagaimana? Saya adalah orang yang mendukung Satoshi x Misty.., Ash x Misty., dan Red x Misty! Hahahaha! Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan. Saya tidak menjadikan ini perchapter karena.. sudah terlanjur banyak saya baru ingat heheh. **

**STOP!**

**PLEASE..**

**REVIEW!**

**Hehehehe**

**...**

**..**

**.**


End file.
